katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/94
Bartosz Żukowski jako Dr.Hanson Serdecznie dziękujemy za role! Marika dalej patrzyła do zawartości skrzyni. Wyjęła z niej kopertę. "Do Pana mieszkającego w Hotelu 84" Marika dała kopertę Liwii. U Sobka, 01:06, 20 lipiec 2017 Sobek patrzył się na stół autopsyjny. Retrospekcja Marzec 2017 U Dr.Hansona, 17:44 Została przeprowadzona autopsja Yunko. W jej ciele znaleziono kryształ. Dr.Hanson: Co do. (⍜_⍜) .......... Dr.Hanson: Dzwoń po Szefa Policji! Natychmiast! (⍜ᗝ⍜) 19:06 Przyszedł Sobek. Sobek: Gdzie ona jest? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Dr.Hanson: Tutaj. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dr.Patrykowski: Znaleziono to w brzuchu...(óᗝò) Hanson wyciągnął różowy kryształ zakonserwowany w słoiku. Sobek: Wyciągnijcie go. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Hanson otworzył słoik i wyjął z wody kryształ. Patrykowski wyjął skalpel i zaczął nim przecinać kawałki kryształu. Z kryształu powoli wydobywała się....... .....kaseta. 20:09 Doktorzy wzięli odtwarzacz i podali go Sobkowi. Sobek wziął odtwarzacz i wrzucił do niego kasetę. Sobek puścił nagranie. Gimbi: Jesteś tam młody? Jeśli tego słuchasz, z pewnością będziesz wkrótce wielbiony lecz czy aby na pewno? Teraz zobaczymy....jak dalej będziesz się pogrążał. Obiecuje ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Myślisz że będzie gładko, bo mnie nie ma. Nic z tego! Ja się dopiero rozkręcam! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Teraz Sobek był przerażony tymi słowami Gimbiego. Dr.Hanson: Proszę pana...(òᗝó) Sobek się ocknął i odwrócił się do Hansona, Oponeczka i Wenus. Hanson: Proszę popatrzeć na te zdjęcia. (òᗝó) Hanson podaje zdjęcie Sobkowi. Sobek: To martwy Berrut. (òᗝó) Hanson: A teraz proszę spojrzeć na to. (òᗝó) Hanson podał zdjęcie Sobkowi. Sobek: To mój tata (ᴗᗝᴗ) Hanson: A teraz proszę spojrzeć na komputer. Sobek podszedł z Oponeczkiem, Wenus i Hansonem do komputera. Po lewej były odciski położone na Rinie, a po prawej odciski położone na Berrucie. Sobek: Wyglądają tak samo. (òᗝó) Wenus: Ta....my też to zauważyliśmy...(òᗝó) Hanson: Ale jeśli przyjrzy się szef bliżej to zauważy szef, że po lewej odcisk jest jaśniejszy a po prawej ciemniejszy. (òᗝó) Sobek: ............i? (òᗝó) Hanson: Oznacza to, że z jakiegoś powodu........ Wenus: Załapałam! (óᗜò) Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Wenus. Wenus: Jeśli spojrzycie uważnie na odciski to zauważycie, że kolor niebiesko-błękitny przy obu odciskach u prawej stopy (jak powiedział Doktor Hanson) ma inne zróżnicowanie DNA. (óᗜò) Hanson: (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Chwila. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: Więc Nafuna jakimś cudem zmienił materię organiczna? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek lekko popatrzył się na Sobka. Sobek: Możliwe, że przy pierwszej grze używał gumowych rękawiczek ponieważ jakoś musiał wrobić Billy'ego. No i też po to aby nikt się nie dowiedział że to on jest Cylou. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: .............(òᗝó) Wenus: (ó_ò) Hanson: Jest jeszcze coś. (òᗜó) Sobek: Hmm? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Hanson: Jak zapewne wiecie, ten kto zabił ich obydwu to Cylou. (óᗝò) Sobek: Więc? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus: Wiesz........jak wszyscy wiemy, Cylou jest dosyć dziwnym imieniem! (òᗜó) Wystarczy tylko zdeszyfrować tytuł aby uzyskać prawdziwe imię sprawcy! (òᗜó) Sobek: Nafuna? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus: Taaaa........(ꗞᗝꗞ) Oponeczek: Jeśli coś jest zaszyfrowane, można to odszyfrować, nie? (òᗜó) Sobek: ......Mówicie, że dałoby się przywrócić oryginalne imię? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus: Zgadza się! (óᗜò) Załatwiliśmy już technika. (óᗜò) Sobek: Oh (⍜ᗜ⍜) CAM 025 Benio wszedł do kolejnego pokoju. Tam znalazł jego kolejną dziewczynę - Nerille. Nerilla była w metalowej klatce. Pod nią natomiast była......komora gazowa. A z tylnej i przedniej strony komory wystawały kolby od strzelb. Nerilla się obudziła. Nerilla: Co do...(◉ᗝ◉) Benio: Nie ruszaj się. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nerilla: Benio? Co się tutaj dzieje? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Benio podszedł do Nerilly. Na jej kolanach leżał przycisk. Benio: Spróbuj go nacisnąć. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nerilla kolanem nacisnęła przycisk. Cylou: Oto jedna z czterech z twoich dziewcząt. Tak łatwo było poluzować dłoń, prawda? A co powiesz na to?(ʘᗝʘ) Reflektor padł na inną komorę. W komorze na samym dole była waga. To ustrojstwo jest zaprojektowane tak, abyś musiał położyć na wadze JEDNĄ RZECZ. Słuchaj uważnie mojego ostrzeżenia! Jeśli podarujesz komorze swoją broń która pozwoliła ci na przetrwanie, z pewnością uratujesz siebie. Jednak czy uratujesz dziewczynę? (ʘᗝʘ) 03:00 Nerilla zaczęła nerwowo się trząść. Benio: Nerilla, spokojnie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nerilla: TY CYMBALE!! ZDRADZIŁEŚ MNIE?! (⇀ᗝ↼) 02:53 Benio: To nie tak! Serio! One dla mnie nic nie znaczą! (⇀ᗝ↼) Nerilla: Ta, jasne! (⇀ᗝ↼) 02:48 Benio próbował złamać klatkę lecz został przez przypadek porażony prądem. Benio upadł. Nerilla: (⍜ᗝ⍜) 02:42 Benio powoli wstał. Benio: (◉ᗝ◉) "To ustrojstwo jest zaprojektowane tak, abyś musiał położyć na wadze JEDNĄ RZECZ. Słuchaj uważnie mojego ostrzeżenia! Jeśli nie podarujesz komorze swojej broni która pozwoliła ci na przetrwanie, z pewnością uratujesz siebie." 02:21 Benio przypomniał sobie jak swoim prawym rogiem poluzował prawą dłoń. Nerilla: Wykombinuj coś!! (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio: Już wiem co robić! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Benio poszedł. Nerilla: Ej, wracaj tu!! (⇀ᗝ↼) CAM 027 Meriana patrzyła się na Benia. Meriana: Dajesz! (⍜_⍜) CAM 025 Benio się wrócił. Nerilla: Gdzieś ty był, cymbale?! (òᗝó) Benio: Znalazłem! (⍜ᗜ⍜) 01:26 Benio wyjął strzałę. Benio: (wzdycha) (ᴗ_ᴗ) Benio skierował strzałę do prawego rogu. Wbił strzałę w okolice prawego rogu i zaczął ruszać nią po wszystkich stronach tak, aby przecięło skórę. Benio: Argh! (>ᗝ<) Benio przebijał się dalej... Krew wylewała się jak woda z kranu. Nerilla: (⍜ᗜ⍜) 00:55 Benio przerzucił się na drugą stronę. Nerilla: Szybciej!! (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio z bólu upuścił strzałę. Nerilla: PODNOŚ TO!! (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio spojrzał na odliczanie. 00:40 Benio spojrzał na Nerille. Nerilla: Na co się tak gapisz, palancie?! (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Retrospekcja Eddie i Nerilla byli potajemnie w związku przed Beniem. Pewnego razu, Nerilla poprosiła o coś Benia, a ten nie zrobił tego. Nerilla zwierzyła się Eddiemu Eddie się wkurzył. Eddie zaczął bić Benia. Benio upadł na beton i zaczął krwawić z nosa. Eddie pociągnął go za koszule i wyrzucił Benia na ławkę. Ale nie tylko Eddie znecal sie nad Beniem... Teraz 00:29 Benio wstał. Nerilla: Skrobaj!! (⇀ᗝ↼) Benio podszedł do Nerilly. Nerilla: Popierniczyło ci się czy jak? (>ᗝ<) Benio się lekko uśmiechnął. CAM 028 Tasha: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Eddie: (⍜ᗝ⍜) CAM 027 Meriana: (⍜ᗝ⍜) CAM 025 Benio wyrzucił strzałę. 00:09 , Benio: SMAŻ SIĘ SUKO! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nerilla: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Benio plunął na Nerille i poszedł dalej. Benio odwrócił się i popatrzył się na odliczanie. 00:00 Nerilla ruszyła w dół. Komora gazowa wydala wielki kwas na Nerille. Zaczęło się od niej dymić. Tylna i przednia strzelba zastrzeliła ją 48 razy. Benio poszedł dalej i wziął klucz. Wasze losy zostali skazane..... U KRM W sali informatycznej Techniczka sprawdzała programy do modyfikacji oryginalnego imienia. Retrospekcja Cylou: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE! Berrut wyjął kluczyk podbiegł do drzwi i je próbował otworzyć. Natomiast Oksana szybko podniosła kopertę i wyjęła drugi kluczyk. Teraz Techniczka dalej sprawdzała programowanie. Do sali przyszli: Oponeczek, Wenus i Sobek. Wenus: Jak tam idzie? (òᗜó) Techniczka: Bardzo dobrze! (òᗜó) Wenus: Nazywa się - Linda. (òᗜó) Oponeczek: Miło mi. (^ᗜ^) (do Sobka) To tutaj! (óᗜò) Techniczka: Na pierwszy rzut oka, wydaje się to niemożliwe to rozszyfrowania. (óᗜò) KRM pilnie patrzyło się na ścieżkę dźwiękową. CyloGAu: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Linda: Taśmy mogły być robione ze "sprzętu garażowego". Do tego, wydaje się, że imię nic nie znaczy. Ale wystarczy że odwrócimy algorytm deszyfrujący i odkryjemy prawdziwe oblicze zła. (óᗜò) FyloGGU: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek: (idąc dalej) (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: Pora więc sprawdzić drania. (^ᗜ^) FvloGGU: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek uważnie się wsłuchiwał. FvioGGU: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Wenus: Sobek, wszystko dobrze? (óᗝò) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Ha? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus: Jesteś jakiś taki zestresowany. (óᗝò) Może chciałbyś napić się kawy zbożowej? (óᗜò) Ekspres jest tuż za mną. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Bardzo chętnie. Taśma mnie cholernie niepokoi. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wenus włączyła Ekspres i włożyła do pojemnika kryształy. Oponeczek uważnie patrzył się na Sobka. Linda spowolniła głos. Fviogu6: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Fvioguf: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Wenus: Wiecie, jest pewna rzecz która mnie strasznie ciekawi. (òᗝó) Fviogf: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Wenus: Dlaczego Nafuna miałby zostać uczniem Kracjusza? (òᗝó) Wviogf: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Wenus: Był zastępcą szefa w KRM, i przez okres w którym on był na tym stanowisku do czasu jego zwolnienia, nie zauważyłam u niego zachowań nagannych czy jakichkolwiek podejrzanych ruchów. (òᗝó) Wviogw: WA-A--ASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁYYYHY SKAZANE!!2 Sobek: Może Kracjusz go namówił na to, a potem Nafunie się spodobało zabijanie niewinnych istot? Każdy z nas ma tą ciemna stronę medalu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wenus: (ó_ò) Wuiog: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Ekspres zapiszczał. Sobek podszedł do niego i nalał kawę do kubka. Linda podwyższyła stopień fragmentacji. Nuiog: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Linda: Widzicie to? (óᗝò) Sobek zastygł w miejscu z przerażenia. Linda: Zbliżamy się do Nafuny. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Nafuna naprawdę musiał się postarać aby czegoś takiego dokonać, nie? (óᗜò) Noiog: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek: (pije) ...........(ꗞ_ꗞ) Wenus: Taaa....tylko nie wiedziałam, że mógł być AŻ TAK mściwy. Wiecie, był w gorącej wodzie kąpany...odciski mówią same za siebie...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek pił dalej. Oponeczek patrzył się jak Linda szyfruje Cylou. Nopog: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek: (idzie dalej) (ꗞ_ꗞ) Oponeczek: (patrzy się na Sobka) (ꗞ_ꗞ) Linda: .........(òᗝó) Nopag: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Wenus: Ale nadal mi coś tu nie pasuje...(òᗝó) Linda: Słuchajcie! Jesteśmy coraz bliżej! (òᗜó) Nopak: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Oponeczek: A co do tych odcisków...(óᗜò) Oponeczek podszedł do Sobka. Kapon: ENAZAKS YŁATSOZ YSOL EZSAW Oponeczek: Czy zauważyliście COKOLWIEK bardzo dziwnego w tych odciskach które znaleźliśmy na ciele Berruta? (òᗝó) Sobek: ..................... Sobek: Ja nie. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek odłożył kawę. Kepon: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Oponeczek: Bo ja zauważyłem. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek się pocił słuchając taśmy.... Oponeczek: Jak zapewne wiesz już o tym, że na ciele Rina znaleziono odciski palców należące do prawej dłoni. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kebon: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Oponeczek: Natomiast na ciele Berruta znaleziono odciski należące do prawej stopy. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kebonz: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Oponeczek: Jasny-niebieski odcisk został wykonany normalnie, ale ciemny-niebieski odcisk został wykonany bez użycia rękawiczek. Czemu Nafuna nie użył rękawiczki? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Keboz: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Oponeczek: Materii organicznej nie można zmienić. ............ OZNACZA TO (⍜_⍜) Kebos: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek: DOKOŃCZ. (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek podniósł kubek. Oponeczek: Oznacza to, że Nafuna nadepnął na Berruta........ . BĘDĄC TRUPEM! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Linda: MAMY GO! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY SKAZANE. Sobek wyjął z kieszeni nóż i poderżnął gardło Oponeczkowi. Oponeczek upadł. Sobek wylał na Wenus gorącą kawę. Sobek wyjął pręt i wyłączył prąd w pokoju. Linda chciała uciec ale Sobek ją złapał. Wenus zaczęła strzelać do Sobka Sobek użył Lindy jako tarczy. Następnie rzucił Linde na Wenus odbierając jej broń i zaczął wbijać nóż w brzuch Wenus 9 razy. .............. Linda posunęła się zakrwawiona po ścianie. Oponeczek trzymał się zakrwawiony za gardło. Sobek: Kto jeszcze o mnie wie? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus: (drży z bólu) (◉_◉) Sobek wepchnął nóż głębiej. Sobek: GADAJ! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wenus położyła dłoń na twarzy Sobka. Wenus: Wszyscy. (◉ᗜ◉) Sobek: (szepcze) Kłamiesz........(ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek: (wściekły szept) WSZYSCY KŁAMIECIE! (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek jeszcze głębiej wbił nóż w brzuch Wenus. Wenus zamknęła oczy.... Upadla na Sobku. Sobek popchnął Wenus na podłogę. Sobek cofnął się i popatrzył się na zwłoki Oponeczka. Sobek odszedł i wyrzucił nóż. Umył ręce od krwi i wyszedł z budynku. W ????? Sobek wrócił się po torbę. W budynku Sobek wrócił do sali razem z torbą. Z torby wyjął: -zapałki -benzynę A następnie wyjął.... . . Stopę Nafuny. Retrospekcja Sobek podążył do pokoju CAM 013. Kiedy otworzył drzwi... ...coś przykuło Sobkowi uwagę. Sobek: (ʘ_ʘ).........................(ʘᗜʘ) Najprawdopodobniej kiedy ściany się zamykały, Nafuna mógł próbować wdrapać się na górę i przez przypadek zahaczyć prawą stopą o ściany, przez co ściany oderwały mu ją. Sobek wyszedł i wrócił z kombinerkami. Następnie z gotową stopą udał się do Berruta i nadepnął na niego. Teraz Sobek ubrał gumowe rękawiczki a następnie stopą podeptał po ciałach. Następnie wziął zakrwawiony nóż który wyrzucił i schował do torby. Otworzył korek od benzyny i polał nim po Lindzie, Wenus i Oponeczku. Puste opakowanie schował do torby i wyjął zapałkę. Wyrzucił płonącą zapałkę. Rozleciał się wielki ogień. Sobek wziął torbę i wyszedł z budynku. W ????? Do biura weszła Marika w garniturze. Miała przy sobie skrzynię. I jakieś koperty. Widziała na monitorze jak Benio idzie po korytarzach. Skrzynie schowała w szafie. CAM 028 Tasha: Co to jest? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Eddie też to zauważył. Tasha i Eddie zobaczyli dźwignie.. TAK/NIE Eddie: (⍜_⍜) W ????? Sobek wszedł do biura i ściągnął rękawiczki. Na stole zauważył kopertę. Sobek: ? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek wziął kopertę i wyjął z niej kartkę a dokładniej...list. Retrospekcja Liwia: A nauczyłeś się zabijać dla czyjegoś dobra? (^ᗜ^) Sobek już miał wyjść z pokoju. Ale wyszeptał jej coś do ucha kiedy wychodził. Sobek: A CZY TY TEŻ? (ʘᗝʘ) Sobek wyszedł. Liwia: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Teraz Sobek usiadł na krześle. Retrospekcja Sobek usłyszał jak Liwia idzie do pokoju. Sobek: Liwia skarze twój los. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Kracjusz: Zobaczymy! (óᗝò) Sobek wziął kartkę i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. 10 czerwca Liwia poszła do pokoju medycznego. Chciała znaleźć coś do naprawy jednej z maszyn. "DO LIWII OD PANA K" Liwia: ? (òᗝó) Liwia otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła list. Kiedy go przeczytała popadła w histerię. Teraz List który widzi Sobek to ten sam list przeczytany przez Liwie. Retrospekcja: Sobek: Liwia. '''(ʘᗝʘ) To ty jesteś odpowiedzialna za to wszystko. (ʘᗝʘ) Gdyby nie twoja miłość, z pewnością Marika by nie oszalała, do niczego by nie doszło, nie musielibyśmy ingerować w plan Kracjusza. Chcesz pokuty? Zabij rodzinę Kuli. Albo skończysz jak Yunko. (ʘᗝʘ)' '''11 czerwiec' Liwia: Nie zasłużyliście na to! (ཀ_ ཀ) Liwia postrzeliła Dr.Patrykowskiego w serce. Teraz Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nagle drzwi do ????? się otworzyły. Marika paralizatorem poraziła Sobka na odległość. Okazało się że przewodnikiem prądu był naszyjnik. Retrospekcja Mężczyzna #1 pokazał Sobkowi naszyjnik z napisem "Na zawsze razem. Sobek i Marika". Sobek: Niestety nie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ale zachowam sobie! (^ᗜ^) Sobek wziął od mężczyzny naszyjnik. Teraz Sobek zemdlał na krześle. U Benia Benio dalej szedł przez korytarz. Z jego rogu wylewała się krew. Benio dotarł do kolejnego pokoju. Benio: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Po lewej stronie Benia. Ściana ruszyła. Przed siatką siedziała Tasha z Eddie'm. Benio: Co wy tu robicie? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Po prawej stronie ściana również ruszyła dalej. Meriana: Benio! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Benio: Meriana! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Tasha się na nich patrzyła. Benio: Wszystko dobrze? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Meriana: Tak! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Benio: (do kamery) Wypuść ją! Ona nic złego nie zrobiła! (>ᗝ<) Tasha: Ty sukinsynu. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Eddie: Zabije cie! (ꗞ_ꗞ) Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜) W ?????? Sobek dalej spał. Marika z szafki wyjęła łańcuchy. Zawiązała Sobkowi ręce i nogi. U Benia Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Cylou: Witaj Tasha! Kopę lat! Zapewne wiesz już o poczynaniach swojego chłopaka i z pewnością też wiesz, że nie jesteś jedyną jego ofiarą. Słuchajcie mojego ostrzeżenia! Istota przed tobą dala ci wiele fałszywych lecz pięknych wspomnień. Czy dzięki tym pięknym wspomnieniom będziesz chciała darować mu życie? A może za to że były fałszywe nie tylko dla ciebie będziesz chciała wydać na niego wyrok? (ʘᗝʘ) Tak czy Nie? WASZE LOSY DOSTAŁY WYROK Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Tasha spojrzała na dźwignię. Benio: O NIE (⍜ᗝ⍜) W ????? Marika wyjęła skrzynie. Kula: Ta skrzynia może i jest z minecrafta ale ma w sobie coś czego inne skrzynie nie mają! Tam znajduje się bardzo przydatna rzecz do ocalenia Sobka i zniszczenia Kracjusza! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: '(◉_◉)..................(◉ᗝ◉) '''Ochroniarz: Co tam jest? '(òᗝó) '''Marika zamknęła skrzynie i schowała ją do szuflady. Marika otworzyła skrzynie. Wyjęła z niego T-X. Sobek: Jak to coś działa? '''(óᗝò) '''Sobek przez przypadek wystrzelił w Oponeczka pociskiem. Marika ubrała T-X na głowę Sobka. Sobek: Czyli jeśli pocisk wystrzelę z lewej strony czaszki to usunę komuś pamięć, a jak z prawej...........to przywrócę! '''(òᗝó) To był Pistolet Wymazujący Pamięć (PWP). Marika przystawiła pistolet do T-X. U Benia Benio stanął przed Tasha i Eddie'm Benio: Proszę....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha: ............. Benio: Wybacz mi. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha: Czy ty masz pojecie, co żeś narobił?! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜) W ????? Sobek się obudził. Marika: Kracjusz zostawił ci koperty, natomiast Gimbi zostawił dla mnie jedną. (◉ᗝ◉) Sobek: (ꗞxꗞ) Marika pokazała zdjęcie Sobkowi. Na zdjęciu była prześwietlona czaszka Sobka. Sobek nie mógł mieć wyczyszczonej pamieć, ponieważ po lewej stronie była blokada. Marika: Będziemy razem! (>ᗜ<) Już nie będziesz musiał pamiętać te okropne rzeczy! (◉ᗜ◉) Sobek się przeraził. Sobek zaczął się wiercić na krześle. Marika i Sobek spojrzeli na komputer. U Benia Tasha: Wiesz co? WAL SIĘ! (>ᗝ<) Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜)...............(⍜_⍜) Tasha się rozpłakała. Tasha: (płacze) Powód, dla którego to robię......to nie to, że ci przebaczę za to co mi zrobiłeś....za to co zrobiłeś innym osobom...... Eddie podszedł wkurzony. Benio: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Meriana: Proszę, nie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha: NIGDY CI TEGO NIE WYBACZĘ.....(>ᗝ<) Tasha podeszła do dźwigni i położyła na niej rękę. Benio: Proszę.... (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha próbowała się powstrzymywać przed włączeniem. Benio: Proszę...(⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha: (>ᗝ<) Eddie: -_- Meriana: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tasha: Ja......(⍜ᗝ⍜) ............... NIE POTRAFIĘ TEGO ZROBIĆ! (>ᗝ<) Tasha cofnęła się od dźwigni. Eddie spojrzał na Tashe a potem na Benia. Meriana westchnęła z ulgą. Benio: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Tasha: (ó_ò) Marika: (◉_◉) Sobek: (⍜x⍜) . Eddie: Ale ja potrafię! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Eddie podszedł do dźwigni. Tasha: NIE! EDDIE! (>ᗝ<) Eddie: ZABIŁEŚ MOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĘ, SUKINSYNU! (>ᗝ<) Eddie pociągnął za dźwignię. Benio został przywiązany do podłogi. T-X się włączyło a pistolet zaczął tworzyć pocisk.. Sobek: Ojh nie! (⍜x⍜) Eddie: Teraz smaż się w piekle! (>ᗝ<) Z sufitu pojawił się karabin maszynowy. Sobek zaczął się histerycznie wiercić. Karabin oddal 1 strzał w nogę Benia. Meriana Tasha i Eddie: (⍜ᗝ⍜) 2 strzał padł w druga nogę. Benio zaczął odczuwać ból. 3 strzał padł w jego miejsce intymne. W brzuch. W klatkę piersiową. W lewa rękę. Z ust Benia zaczęła wypływać krew. Sobek: (wierci się) Marika: (◉_◉) Sobek: (⍜x⍜) Marika wyszła i zamknęła drzwi. Marika: Kocham cię, pa! (^ᗜ^) Sobek zaczął płakać. Benio dalej był rozstrzeliwany. Klatka Tashy i Eddiego została otwarta, Klatka Meriany została otwarta. Z oczu wszystkich osób leciały łzy. Sobek dalej próbował się wydostać. Sobek: (dyszy histerycznie) (⍜x⍜) . Sobek uderzył trzonem T-X o prawą dłoń. Zapłakana Meriana podeszła do Benia. Oczy Benia stawały się powoli czarne.. Sobek: ARGH! AAAA!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek dalej uderzał się w dłoń. Z dłoni Sobka wyleciała czarna maź. Karabin wystrzelił ostatni pocisk. Głowa Benia została rozwalona. A ściany wypełniły się krwią.... Komputer się wyłączył. . Dłoń Sobka była roztrzaskana. Sobek czuł wielkie pieczenie. Sobek: Ooooooohhhhh!! (⍜x⍜) Sobek powoli wyjmował poluzowaną dłoń z łańcucha. '''Liwia: Dam ci coś co ci się przyda, Przewodniczący. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: ARGH! (>x<) Sobek: Nie poczuje tego. -_-''' '''Liwia: Na pewno? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Tak. -_-''' Sobek wyjął dłoń z łańcucha i wstał z krzesła. '''Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kracjusz: Wiesz po co cię tu przysłałem prawda? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) 00:22 Sobek zaczął szukać w pośpiechu po szafkach jakiegoś noża. Sobek: Nie zabijesz kogoś tak po prostu, prawda?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz: A czy ty zabiłeś kogoś nie bez przyczyny? (ꗞ_ꗞ) 00:16 Gimbi: Myślisz że będzie gładko, bo mnie nie ma. Nic z tego! Ja się dopiero rozkręcam! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek znalazł nóż. 00:09 Nożem zaczął przecinać skórę na swojej twarzy aby zdjąć T-X. Sobek: ARGHAAAAAAAAA!!!! (ꗞxꗞ) . 00:03 Sobek: (>x<) 00:02 Sobek: (ꗞxꗞ) 00:01 Sobek: (⍜x⍜) 00:00 Z ????? można było usłyszeć krzyk Sobka. . . Sobek z rozbiegu uderzył w szklane drzwi między barierkami. T-X się włączyło. Szczęka Sobka poszła w górę. PWP nie mogło usunąć mu pamięci, ponieważ barierki blokowały wejście T-X. Kracjusz: Potrzebuje cię w celu wykonania mojego planu który uratuje tą cholerną egzystencje..(ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: AAAAA!! (⍜xx⍜) Liwia: Martwiłabym się na twoim miejscu o zbezczeszczenie planu Kracjusza. (ò_ó) Skóra na głowie Sobka zaczęła się topić. Sobek gołymi rękami wyjął głowę z T-X i ominął PWP przekręcając palcami. . Sobek wyjął głowę z T-X i zaczął jęczeć. Sobek: Oooohhhh Sobek miał całą głowę w czarnej mazi. Sobek upadł na podłogę. T-X się wyłączyło. Sobek: (z bólu) MARIKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (>෴<) CDN